


Proposition

by izzyb



Series: Alphabet [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, far too late for this sort of thing to be anything other than unprofessional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

It's late, far too late for this sort of thing to be anything other than unprofessional. Sure they disguise their meaning behind "I've got to finish some paperwork in my office" and "those hypos need to be organized by tomorrow." But really, neither of them seem able (or willing) to leave sickbay.

At least they wait until the room is cleared, patients behind privacy curtains, beta shift occupying the rec rooms or passed out in their respective quarters. They hold off, performing tasks that are really not that urgent until either one of them casts an eye over to the chronometer and realizes that they can't wait another minute.

And they end up in his office, "talking about the patients," then "improving medical team morale" on his desk or in her office on that couch she'd managed to finagle one of the engineering boys into carrying (and fitting) into the tiny room.

They do not talk much when they're in her office.

But, strangely enough, when sharing stories of their day while sitting on McCoy's damn uncomfortable chairs (he keeps them that way for a reason) and talking about everything else, they never broach the subject of taking this further than sickbay. If they were not on a spaceship in which everyone knew everyone else's business, Christine would liken this to having a work affair—keeping it separate from your _private_ life, your family.

Two months of sex on desks, the floor, the couch, and one memorable occasion against the wall, it really starts to bother her. Being the blunt woman that she is, she says something about it, right after he collapses next to her on the floor with an arm over his eyes.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she asks, which is silly because everyone _knows_ they're fucking.

"What?"

Oh, she has his attention now. "Well, this is the third time this week we've had sex here and then went back to our own rooms to sleep."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"What?"

"You aren't exactly a cuddler, Chris. I thought you liked to keep things…separate. Keep it exciting." He props his head on his hand and stares at her meaningfully and she shivers, remembering the time with the slow day in sickbay and his constant harassing that no one knew was foreplay and a signal to her that she got to push him down onto her couch and have her way with him.

"I thought _you_ didn't want Jim on your case for having a _girlfriend_."

He groans and stares at the ceiling while she looks away, trying to ignore the rolling feeling in her stomach.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm goin' to." He rolls on top of her and gets her attention. "Christine Lauren Chapel—will you sleep with me tonight in my quarters?"

"Yes," she says and grins. "As long as you don't call me your girlfriend. Or hold my hand in the corridor on the way."

"Deal."


End file.
